Another One?
by GabrielDrowned
Summary: First Story! There's another dimension, one with angels as humans. With the apocolypse over, the WINCHESTERS must stop this dimension's Lucifer from starting another one and maybe even make him an... Ally? Not before pissing off other Angels!
AN:strong Hey. I'm GabrielDrowned and this is my first story here on Fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated, but just enjoy. I'm on season 6 so sorry if I accidently mess something up or spoil something. I think this will take place right after the APOCOLYPSE (but Sam has a soul) This story does have kind of OCs, not really sure what to call them. I also do not own Supernatural, but the kind of OCs are mine. If you want to use them, just PM me. Now, here we go!
Chapter 1

"What do you mean 'other dimensions'?"  
To any other Hunter, today was a normal day. Fighting a Wendigo, battling a Shapeshifter, all of them, every single one, didn't find anything special in that day. But if one looked closely, deep inside Room 43 of Backwater Motel, they'd see that today was not a normal day. The angel with a trenchcoat loomed above two hunters, and despite his height, his news was higher than the moose lord himself.

The moose lord had fallen.  
"Cas, I just got back from the cage and this is what the you spring on us?!"  
It would be an understatement to say Sam Winchester was not amoosed and his brother, Dean was even more pissed. Well, wouldn't you be if this type of news was delievered to you?  
"Yes, Sam. This is what needs to be told. Numerous other dimensions exist."  
"What do you mean 'other dimensions'?! And this has to do with us how?! I've been calling you and you finally come to tell us this?!"  
Dean Winchester may have been pissed, but he asked good questions. His father, John, taught him that. Always, always, always, keep your cool to get the information you need.  
Snapping Dean out of his thoughts, Castiel, the serious bean, cleared his throat with enough gusto to start an earthquake. It was time to tell.  
"I need to send you two to one."  
"What the angel did not expect was to be socked in the face by a moose. Well, online, probably one of the things more likely to happen than die from a shark attack would be "getting socked by a moose." Anyway, Castiel didn't flinch. He has been trained in heaven not to.  
"I need to send you two to the "Waseca Dimension" for a reason."  
"Cas! This dimension is in shambles after the APOCOLYPSE and they need us-  
CASTIEL pinned the pie lover up to the wall, feeling more anger than he ever had before. He needed to listen.  
"There might be another APOCOLYPSE if I don't send you!"  
Both Winchesters stopped in their tracks. Of course that peaked their attention. Another apocolypse? But Lucifer and Michael were in the cage..  
"How, Cas? Lucifer and Michael are in the-"  
"Not in this dimension" Cas interrupted. "In other dimensions, they don't have us angels or even demons. But in this one, when it was created a part of angels went there and got transferred into humans."  
Dean gulped, realizing what this meant.  
"Does that mean Lucifer..."  
Cas darkened and the two knew exactly the answer.  
"Yes, yes it does. The angels blocked off all entrances to that dimensions; the demons are trying to get in. I believe they want to try to find the Lucifer of that dimension. I don't think they have our memories though.."  
"Think?!"  
"Yes think. Joshua told me God wanted you two to go and try to bring as many angels back on our side... Even Lucifer"  
"CAS! That's crazy! It's Lucifer"  
Castiel sighed as he looked at the two brothers. Of course it was crazy. It was Lucifer after all, but it was Lucifer's soul in a human. It might work... just might.  
"I know... But will you do it?"  
"The Winchesters looked solemnly at one another. Maybe it could work..  
"Sure.. Okay."  
Cas nodded his head before he put his hands on both men's shoulders.  
"God help us."  
And with that, a big yellow light engulfed them all. Any normal person would think it was a light bulb explosion. Any normal Hunter would think it was some sort of creature. But it was way more than both. This was the marking of the adventure and alliance of a lifetime. This was the marking of an unexpected friendship. This was the marking of a battle verses yourself.

AN: There you go first chapter. Sorry my writing is short. I do have finals coming up. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC too. I'll try my best. I have big plans... Very big. *evil laughter* 


End file.
